Colonel J.Keryev
Colonel J.Keryev 'is a Russian Military commander of the Kyungastani "Peacekeeping" Forces, and is a secondary antagonist in IronClaw's 'Just Cause X: Global eXchange '''series.' Appereance in Just Cause X ''"I'll skin you alive, chyort Amerikanski! ("American Devil")" - Keryev's quote during the "When Two Tribes go to War" Mission Born in Australia, but having strong russian descent, he was kidnapped by his uncle, a rogue intelligence operative, and brought to Russian Federation while he was just a baby. A brutal but efficient officer who had seen every Russian military engagement since the Second Chechen War, Keryev made has career from a second lieutemant to colonel in a mere 20 years. He's a man known for combat virtue, but not for mercifulness.The colonel made himself a reputation; many think of him as of Russian government's "best problem solver". Loyal and skillfull, he was assigned at the most important strategic theater since Panau - the Koska Island of the Kyungastani archipelago. While officially his job was simply "maintaining order" and prevent the Rebel incrusions at Koska, he knew very well that he'll end up fighting American military in the long run. Forced to work closely with Black Hand elements to protect the AirEx, Keryev however did not thought highly of them. For the Russian colonel, they were little more then hired thugs, as he dd not know that, in fact, it was a Group of Moguls behind Black Hand, and not the Russian Government, who were secretely running the show around there. Obviously, Keryev did not knew about the details of the Global Change project. While loyal to Russia, the colonel would have never tolerate the genocidal plans of Government's shadow "masters". All he knew was that his forces had to protect a strategic region with Russian interests on the Middle East, and that there's some "secret facility" of major importance in the middle of the draining Caspian Sea. Keryev's choosen tactics in Kyungastani campaign might be described as "feral leaps" of mechanized units with a heavy gunship support. It means that the colonel prefered brutal close-quarter ''(i.e. urban and mountain) engagements and rapid maneuver warfare over long-range, trench-based defense and offense, the favorable tactic of the Kyungastani Regime's forces. This is because American military had the upper hand in long-range warfare techniques and aerial engagements, but did not have the prepared and stable supply lines to support the heavilly armed and armored formations on Kyungastani soil. Keryev also enjoyed longer preparation time and better positions then invading Americans at large cities of the Koska island. The only thing he did not count on, was Rico - the rightful one-man army. While slowly loosing the war for Koska during Act II of the JCX, Keryev made it as painful as possible for the Agency and the USMC, which suffered heavy losses in the process. He left "scourched earth" behind his defeated forces, leaving the Americans with unoperable bases and facilities, and ruins of the cities, with supply lines getting even harder to sustain. When Koska CENTCOM has fallen, he personally led the last Russian counter-attack on Kyungastani soil. Events of "'When two Tribes go to War..." '''Mission After Rico and the USMC defeat the counter-attacking Russian and Kyungastani (or what's left of them by then) forces in a series of skirmishes around Koska CENTCOM, Keryev appears in a large armored formation, driving the Buran tank. He's escorted with four URGA Boksers and ten URGA Shakals, air-covered by three "normal" Mstitels. When his vehicle gets destroyed (it's not necessary to blow up entire formation), he appears to be dead outside the flaming tank. While severly wounded, Keryev is just pretending that he died; when Rico comes close, he shoots him point-blank with a shotgun, and while Rico recovers, the colonel manages to escape by tethering himself to URGA Mstitel M that came to help the surviving officers. He's not heard of ever after. Powers and abilities Keryev is an excellent tactician and strategic genius, but it does not mean he spends all his time behind maps, reports and computer panels. He's an ace tank driver, and will lead his troops to battle personally when needed. Still, he's not a mindless fanatic and will retreat when situation becomes dire to save lifes of his soldiers. His weapon of choice is a semi-automatic shotgun. He drives a Buran tank and otherwise use URGA Dingo for aerial transportation. Combat Music/"Theme" The RAGE Plays during final tank battle in "When two Tribes go to War" Trivia * His name is a reference to Commander Keryev * It's never stated what "J" stands for in his suposed name * He has an older brother, the Agency Operator and his primary rival at Kyungastani campaign Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange